


The Road So Far

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Illustrated, Post-Canon, Tentative one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is the King of Games for a reason. This newcomer into the Shadow scene just has to be taught that.</p><p>Originally one-shot drabble, more chapters planned but not on the forefront. Not sure if this work will be continued.<br/>Crossposted from my <a href="http://kudalyn.tumblr.com/post/144469169418">tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the wonderful [Kura](http://yu-gi-ow.tumblr.com/post/144456755682/idk), inspired by [their works](http://yu-gi-ow.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20road%20so%20far).

 

 

* * *

 

He flexed his fingers, wincing and hissing under his breath when the tendons in his hand scraped against the metal. Yep, still hurt.

For the fifth time, Yugi grit his teeth against the ache and willed himself to ignore the blood oozing out slowly around the metal pike, grateful that he’d had his tetanus shots updated earlier that year.

He scanned the room he had woken up in - not that there’d be anything different from the last three times he did that. It was dark, and kinda musty, the wall behind him feeling greasy and gritty against the skin of his arms. There was what he worked out was a table in the corner, once his eyes had adjusted to the dark lighting, but nothing else. Not even a chair.

He certainly wished he had a chair now, Yugi huffed, wincing as his fingers twitched unconsciously as he flexed his shoulders. They ached from where his arms had been supporting most of his weight, having been woken from his blacked out state by his hands screaming at him, along with the bruises and scrapes across his face and body that he was getting well acquainted with.

Yugi couldn’t remember much of what happened or how he got… wherever he currently was. His head was still a little fuzzy, and the throbbing at the back of his head (where he assumed he had one hell of a goose-egg) wasn’t helping much either. He tongued at the split in his lip idly, willing himself to think through the pain.

Not for the first time, Yugi found his thoughts wandering, finding that small, scared part of himself wishing his other self was there. Not that he could have done much either, to be completely honest. Having one’s hands literally nailed into a brick wall can really hinder any escape attempts.

But the company would have been nice, he allowed himself to muse. Even if most of the company probably would have been his other self caught between trying to lessen Yugi’s pain, or debating whether tearing the building apart with his own ghostly hands would be worth it.

Yugi chuckled under his breath, a little surprised at himself just how… okay he was doing. Most people in this predicament would have been screaming bloody murder, or crying themselves hysterical at this point.

But he guessed it was thanks to the spirit’s teachings he could think so clearly right now. He’d been through worse - almost? Being stuck in an inferno while the building burnt to the ground around you really changes one’s perspective of life and death situations.

Aside from his hands being impaled and a nice headache coming on, he was in alright shape all things considered.

Still, no matter how many years passed, Yugi always found that a small, empty hole in his soul existed. A hole that’d probably never get filled, the person that previously occupied said space having moved on to (hopefully) better things.

But he wasn’t left unprepared. The Pharaoh had made sure of that. And whenever he felt that hole start to ache, that little scared part of himself wishing for help, Yugi bolstered himself and remembered what his greatest friend had taught him. What he had left him with.

Yugi was dragged out of his thoughts from a sound - metal creaking and groaning as light started spilling into the darkness, a previously unseen door opening and causing Yugi to wince at the comparative blinding brightness.

There was someone (hopefully not some _thing_ ) standing in the doorway, the light causing their form to be shrouded in a silhouette.

“I take it your accommodations have been pleasing?” A voice grated out. It was hard to tell if it was masculine of feminine, but definitely altered somehow. Yugi found himself trying to see if he could recognize it, if it was being transformed somehow by machine or magic.

He found himself shrugging, ignoring the spear of pain shooting down his arms and hiding his wince. “Ah, I guess I’ve had worse. The hand thing is new, though. Props for that.” He said, as nonchalantly as he could.

Yugi guessed his… host was grinning, by their tone of voice. “I thank you. I do pride myself on being innovative.” They said, without moving from their halo of light. Yugi’s eyes were slowly adjusting, but not fast enough for him to gather any clues.

“It’s been a while since a megalomaniacle villain has kidnapped me and held me hostage, so I guess shame on me for being so rusty.” Yugi tilted his head to the side, lightly scolding himself. “I’m sure you know my track record for these kind of things though, so I doubt I have to warn you.”

This time Yugi’s eyes were adjusted just enough that he swore he could see his host’s wide, gleeful grin split across their face. “Ah yes, the fabled King of Games and his near-perfect winning streak against all things dark and evil.” They tutted, speaking as if they were talking of a child and their tall tales.

Yugi found himself frowning slightly. Banter was one thing, insulting was another.

“As you can tell, I have made the necessary precautions against you this time, as many others have failed to do in the past.” The figure said, finally moving to gesture lightly towards Yugi’s hands. His fingers twitched unconsciously.

The figure chuckled, and this time Yugi _knew_ he had heard that sound before, it was only a matter of time that he remembered where he’d heard it.

“Let’s see how you’ll play your little games now.” They said, their voice practically dripping with their presumed victory.

This time it was Yugi’s turn to grin, his lip stinging as the split stretched.

“There is more than one way to play a game, villain.”

 

 


End file.
